


What’s worse then being on the run?

by Gilgex



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgex/pseuds/Gilgex
Summary: Peter is forced to run from his home after police kick in his door. If only Quentin had the decency not to incriminate and reveal his identity to the world like the Vulture had. So here he is hiding and running trying to think of what to do when he wishes upon a star. Not thinking about who or even what would answer.*Warning: crazy posting schedule, some days no post some days two. Really depends on how I feel*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was tired, so tired of playing the hero to a city that hated him. He was still just a teenager a tender age where he’d always desire the approval of others yet he suffered through constant booing and slander. Not to mention all the losses he’s had to suffer through his parents, uncle Ben, and then finally Tony Stark the first person to actually recognize him as an official super hero, and who took him under his wing. The pressure he felt to step up to take over the hole that Mr. Stark Iron Man left behind that alone felt like it’d swallow him whole before crushing him into a million pieces. Then the unimaginable happened he was framed for murder and the whole world now hated him and now knew his face. There wasn’t anywhere he could go to escape it he couldn’t go outside without someone recognizing him and throwing insults at him or even trash. Hell he was lucky the police hadn’t kicked his door down yet, but that was only a matter of time he was sure. After all it’s only been a few days since Mysterio revealed his face to the world.

His hands crumpled up the tattered remains of mr.Stark’s suit he’d kept them as a memento of his teacher and father figure. But, what would he think if he could see Peter right now? Would he disavow him as the others had? His thoughts were interrupted by people kicking down his apartment door, and his aunt scream. Peter not wanting them to hurt his aunt came out of his room hands up he wouldn’t hurt them despite how much they treated him as the villain he’d never stop trying to be a hero.

“Peter,” Aunt May whispered seeing her son looking so scared. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve all the suffering he’s gone through! No child should ever have to be put through the hell he has faced. She steeled herself and stared into Peter’s eyes locking them.

“Peter, run, I don’t care what happens to me. But I refuse to let them hurt you anymore,” she said. Peter tried to shake his head only for her to scream, “RUN GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” Making Peter step back a half step he trembled tears falling he didn’t want to leave her like this, he couldn’t take it if anyone else suffered because of him. But, May just smiled back at him shaking her head. “You have suffered enough from peoples cruelty. I love you Peter never forget that, now then,” she said nanites spreading out over her body.

Everything clicked to place as an Iron Man suit It buzzed with life as it’s palms and chest glowed brightly, she’d gotten it from Pepper as soon as the news broke. He was important not only to Tony but to Pepper as well. After what happened at the battle with Thanos, after Tony passed. Peter had seen fit to often pay visits whenever he had the free time just to help around the house where he could, and included playing with Morgan.

“ _ Go _ ,” May said facing the officers.

Peter nodded tears tracking down his cheeks, “I swear I’ll come back for you.” May simply smiled behind her helmet and got ready to fight. “ _You better_ _._ ”

Peter smiled at his aunt and then he stopped a moment as he hallucinated Tony standing beside aunts causing him to grimace before turning to run. His escape route passed through his room so he could grab his web shooters before taking a dive out the window clearing the fire fire escape by a foot, as he flew he spun his body while putting on one of the web shooters and with a  thwip he swung into the night sky, disappearing without a trace.

Peter swung through the air moving till he could find a small quiet place, which was on Staten Island. Here he was able to hide and most importantly think of his next move. He looked up into the night sky trying to beg for an answer to come to him. What he was met with were simply stars, then a few suddenly streaked across the sky remembering what he’d often heard he made a wish upon those stars.

“I wish that someone or even anything that can help me get out of this god forsaken mess.”

Soon one of the stars broke off from the pack Peter watched as it hurtled down he had to cover his eyes as the stars light blinded him for a second before he heard and felt the explosion. Car alarms began blaring and Peter ever the curious sort swung himself over to the crash site in Latourette park. Plus with the car alarms blaring all over the place people would be coming out to check what was going on and he’d really rather not be spotted.

It took him a few minutes but he arrived before anyone else. He approached the crater and bent down to get a closer look from a safe distance wanting to take proper precautions so as not to burn himself though instead of red he saw it was slightly covered in a thin layer of frost which was quickly melting away. He went down the crater to get a closer look as he’d never had the opportunity to touch a meteorite that’d freshly crashed to earth or really seen one before. So of course he’d be compelled to get closer. As he set his hand on the cold black stone something oozed out of it making him pull his hand away. He found it to be viscous and sticky he looked down to see he’d also stepped in it.

“Perhaps something left over from the ablation process mixed with the melted ice,” he questioned.

Oh how wrong he was, as the material sprang to life suddenly and crawled up his body. Peter panicked and shot out a web to pull himself free only for tendrils to wrap around his arm and yank it violently back. He was panicking and clawed desperately at the crater wall only to be yanked back into the growing glob blacking out his vision. He tried to hold his breath only for a crushing pressure to be applied on his chest causing him to cough out for air. In a rush the goo shot into his mouth down his throat and squirmed inside his body; to say he felt violated would be a gross understatement. As he felt himself completely blink out he heard just one two words inside his head.

** Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t sleep so I made another chapter, please enjoy.

It was hurtling through darkness it felt so cold, alone, and scared it’d been banished from its home because it failed to be like its kin. As it cared for its hosts wanting them to be happy and truly be as one, partners instead of slaves. It had no idea how long it had been traveling for hundreds maybe thousands of years? It was hard to keep track when it was too weak to stay conscious due to its lack of a host. Soon it felt something tugging on it’s body something it had not felt in a very long time, gravity. It got warmer but not enough to fully dethaw its frozen body which in a way it was grateful for as the numbness helped dull the pain of impact. It sat there still trying to feel its body out still trying to gather the ability to move when it suddenly felt a warm hand it was so comforting and powerful. It moved itself around the foreign entity traveling up their legs while they were distracted. It felt good their warmth it wanted more of it needed more of them. It reveled in their warmth like a child enouying a cup of hot chocolate after playing out in the snow. 

It’s ministrations were cut off when the entity tried escaping, it would not allow them to get away. Feeling that the rest of its body had finally dethawed it lunged out wrapping around them dragging them inside. It moved feeling out the outside of their body forming finding what it like it decided they would be their permanent host. It would keep them safe and this creature would do the same for it, it was sure of this. So it moved around the creatures mouth poking prodding but could find no purchase, and decided if it would not open voluntarily then it’d simply apply just a little pressure to its chest and throat enough to make them gasp. One the way was open it dove in moving fast to coat their hosts insides flooding them coating their organs, bones, and created a link to its brain. 

It felt grateful to have a home after so very, very long so it told its home, ‘ **Thank you for freeing us.’** Sadly however their host had been rendered unconscious shortly after their initial merging. It smiled softly at their host allowing them to sleep as they walked out of the crater their form had changed to resemble their host's Spider-Man suit, something the symbiote had picked up on over a cursory glance at some of their hosts memories. Though it could not copy the old suits vibrant coloring, causing it instead to be two tones of black and white. It began to search their hosts mind and memories for further information on the planet they now resided, and what it found disgusted it. Their host was a child of his species who was being unfairly hunted like an animal for a crime he did not commit, for a crime it felt the boy was incapable of doing or even considering. Yet the world hated him despite how hard he worked to be a hero and save these deranged humans, it caused the symbiote to seethe with anger. Causing their form to shift and swell into a beastly state a manifestation of their rage. Fangs gnashed together with a snarl, eyes turning jagged where once they were tear shaped. 

**“Quentin Beck might be dead, but his team is not; we shall gladly rectify this. Yet it will be difficult with us being treated as a criminal, a poison society wishes to be rid of. Hmm, our host was once called Spider-man and his memories tell us that spiders have something called venom, a tool used in self defense and to take down their prey… Yes Venom, that is a fine name for what we shall become. To defend ourselves, and to take down those that have attacked us.”**

Venom ministrations were interrupted when he heard the wail of sirens which upset its ears, and shot out a web line of its own design and swung away from the park once at a decent altitude it let the web line go sailing through their air till they landed on a highrise and began to climb. Once it was at the top it looked out over the city trying to decide how they’d begin their hunt. First he would need to investigate who Quentin had ties to meaning they’d need to do a deep dive on his background, where he worked, who his family was, even where he ate and what he had for his last meal, everything. They took a deep breath and shook their head as they remembered something vital their child was incapable of killing. It set a hand gently to their broad chest feeling their hosts heart beating within them a frown forming and they curled up to hold them. 

**“Even if you come to hate us for making you kill… We will protect you, and we will set things right. So you might one day live without fear and simply be a child once more.”**

Venom looked up at the city down below and saw how the light made it twinkle with life. They could understand now why their host saved these ungrateful people, it was beautiful to behold. Yet unfortunately this same world had no space nor love for Peter anymore, and so Venom would carve out a place for them to belong. No matter how many bodies it took or how much suffering he’d have to subject these humans or themselves to. Soon their thoughts were interrupted by the upset gurgles of their stomach; it set a hand to it trying to soothe it. Peter’s body on some level was still fighting them, making Venom sigh in annoyance. They needed Peter to wake up and accept them already so they could fix their shared discomfort. 

**“We suppose sleep is a good idea for us both. After all it has been a long journey to reach you my dear child, and you need some restful sleep as well after all those sleepless nights caused by your endless nightmares.”**

Venom jumped off the roof and dove down before sending out another web line and swung their way over to where it had learned from Peter’s memories of some abandoned buildings. Though first it made a quick stop to a lazy boy and broke in and stole a mattress, simply because they did not feel like sleeping on the floor. Plus according to Peter’s memories mattresses were comfy, and it wanted to feel such comfort for itself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one day? What is this pandemonium! Eh, felt like it.

Peter woke to a world of nausea and grogginess… and on something soft? He shot up and immediately regretted that choice as he curled up in pain his stomach hurt and his head spun. “Ugh what happened,” he asked. Then slowly looked around as he really didn’t want to try standing until the room stopped spinning. What he first saw was a discarded box neatly set aside then a sleeve of plastic torn open like an animal tore it open with its teeth from frustration. Which explained why he was now sitting on something soft. He looked at the Mattress wondering where it came from or really what happened, he shut his eyes trying to think for a few minutes. Then it all came back to him, the meteorite, the black goo that came from it, and… His breath hitched from panic as he realized why he was so groggy and most importantly nauseated. 

“Well who figured the body snatcher would come to me on earth instead of meeting me while I was in space,” he chuckled. Then curled up trembling tears falling he didn’t want to be a captive in his own body, soon he felt something ooze out around him it was black tendrils and they wrapped around his back and waist in a pseudo hug to comfort him.  **‘You are not body snatched, you are my partner, yet we do apologize for how we initially met.’** Peter freaked out at the new voice and launched himself off the mattress and onto the wall trying to get away from the tendrils. Only issue was they were coming from his own body and he began to shake like a leaf. “Please get off and while you’re at it please get out of me. Please, please I don’t want to be used to kill anyone then discarded.” Venom grumbled in slight annoyance their child clearly hadn’t heard them, then again they couldn’t really argue against the whole killing people thing.  **‘Do you really want to fight against us? We who can give you the freedom to walk the street without being recognized. Look there,’** Venom said, reaching a tendril out to snatch up a hand mirror and pull it close. 

Peter took the mirror and saw his hair quickly turned black and his eyes color grew to a darker shade of blue almost black. Venom then added a pair of fake glasses and he looked entirely different.  **‘Tada!’** “Okay now that is impressive,” Peter said. Then snapped himself out of it shaking his head and discarded the mirror though was caught by one of the tendrils before breaking. “Then again I can do the same thing without you,” he said angrily. Venom growled slightly as they tried thinking of another way to convince their child that he should keep them.  **‘You certainly do not make our life easy.’** Then their stomach twisted painfully, dropping Peter to the floor and Venom was just barely able to catch them before hurting themselves. Peter tried breathing through the pain as a cold sweat formed on his brow.  **‘Peter the more you resist us the worse this pain will get for us. We refuse to let you go but we do not want to hurt you so you need to accept us.’** “Parasite,” Peter growled. Venom snarled furiously at being called such a thing, it was not like its kin DAMMIT. But, stopped itself from hurting their child in their anger otherwise it’d just stick them firmly at square one. Though their anger did cause Peter’s skin to prickle like pins and needles.  **‘Peter that was not very nice of you to say. Please take that back we are a symbiote we wish to be your partner and protect you from the people that wish to hurt you. We are your venom and you our precious spider. See reason, and just say yes.’**

Peter sighed softly his body hurt a great deal and if what this thing said was true then he’d probably be unable to save his aunt if he continued to fight as he’d be crippled by pain. At the same time if he accepted then maybe it’d make saving her easier yet he also didn’t want to hurt anyone or make Quentin right by making himself an actual murderer. Why did his life have to be such a raging hot garbage fire?! It wasn’t fair none of this was fair and tears began to fall and he hiccuped as he began to uncontrollably sob. Venom in their worry quickly moved around them and formed their protective form around Peter’s body to cradle him. Peter panicked and tried fighting Venom trying to get them off but they were inside him there was no real fighting.  **“Sshhh sh sh it’s okay Peter,”** Venom rocked themselves back and forth gently. They kept this up till their child calmed down and began to slowly curl into Venom’s comfort causing the symbiote to softly smile.  **“That’s it, feeling better?”** Peter nodded softly, “thanks.”  **“Anytime.”**

Venom slowly stood up grimacing in pain as their insides felt like they were on fire. Until Peter said yes it’d bare through this they just hoped he’d say yes soon, Peter was thinking deeply, weighing his options carefully. Venom on the other hand began to clean up their living area mostly discarding the plastic and cardboard in another room and looking through the technology it’d snatched while it was out grabbing the mattress. There’d been something called a Best Buy next door to the Lazy Boy and they used their knowledge gained from past hosts to hack into the internet. So it could begin researching food places nearby as they would eventually need to eat, as well as looking for information on Quentin Beck. Peter was rather upset that Venom has stolen all these things only for Venom to sigh at Peter’s irritation.  **“And how do you propose we got access to these items? When you cannot go outside without people trying to hurt you,”** Venom bit back. Making Peter freeze then sniffle and Venom rubbed at the bridge of its nose.  **“Sorry, didn’t mean to upset you. We just wanted you to understand our predicament and our money situation.”** Peter went quiet, Venom wanted to press but stopped figuring it best to continue with their research. 

Venom was working for a few hours when the pain struck again, being far worse than before, making them drop the tablet and bend over trying to breath through their agony. Peter was squirming inside them trying to fight and get away from the pain.  **“PETER! For the love of, say yes already dammit!”** Venom was losing patience with their child for being so stubborn and bull headed. Peter finally asked, “will it hurt? If I say yes will it hurt, what will happen to me or the people I love?” Venom stopped, were there still people Peter loved among these humans? Venom quickly searched Peter’s mind searching for the ones their child cared for seeing their faces and the memories. Venom smiled seeing how he cared deeply for them, and how they cared for them. How each one would be in danger for supporting and helping their child, the crime they would be charged with was apparently called aiding and abetting.  **“We would save them, we would protect your web. For each strand is someone you care about. They are your home and I would never leave my spider without their web. As for you, you’d become us and we would become you our needs and wants would be shared.”** Peter smiled at that and nodded softly, “then the answer is yes. Please help me protect them, they are all I have left and I refuse to lose them.” 

Venom smiled and stood upright as they flooded Peter’s very DNA merging fully with them. Their body felt so much better the pain being erased and their child was finally a true part of them.  **“We are venom and we are the spider,”** Venom said. Then scooped up the tablet and dusted it off inspecting for damage they still had some researching to do. They dug up all they could on Quentin Beck all they were able to discover was that he was an ex employee of Stark Industries, meaning they’d need to pay a visit to Pepper, hopefully she wouldn’t mind them stopping by. Then again perhaps Happy would be a better idea what with Pepper being occupied with Morgan and he’d rather not put them in potential danger. Yet, Quentin had seemed more Tony’s enemy than his own and he’d simply gotten caught in the crossfire. So if anyone knew anything about Tony’s enemies or potential ones for that matter that’d be Pepper as she was always far more observant than Tony. 

“If you are in our DNA now perhaps some facial alterations would help as well? Temporary ones mind you,” he said.  **‘We would rather not, as that would mean breaking you down and fully absorbing you so we could reshape you. Something we lack knowledge in meaning it’d risk killing you.’** “Hm, so it is possible but it’s indeed best left alone,” Peter agreed. 

He pulled out a phone and after Venom did a bit of fiddling was able to call Pepper up on an untraceable line. Pepper answered after a bit, “Hello this is Pepper Potts who am I speaking with?” Peter smiled softly god it was good to hear a friendly and familiar voice. “Hi mrs. Potts it’s me Peter,” he said. Peter had to pull his head away as the phone clattered against something most likely the floor. “Sorry, but when I heard your apartment exploded I got scared you’d been killed,” It was Peter’s turn to drop the phone thankfully Venom was there to keep it from falling. Rage filled Peter as they realized the police or maybe the military used explosives to attack his home. Venom’s demonic tone took over,  **“WHAT!? What the hell happened? Where the fuck is my aunt?”**

Pepper was silent for a moment letting Peter calm down. “Peter, calm down, it wasn’t the police that detonated the apartment, frankly I don’t know what happened so I am still looking into it. As for your aunt she’s MIA but I can tell you that neither the police nor the military have her. I’ve used all my connections to search for her. I am still looking into things so don’t worry I’ll let you know as soon as I find anything. Anyways judging by your outburst that isn’t why you called me.” Peter sighed softly rubbing at the bridge of his nose how the hell was he now supposed to bring up the whole thing with Quentin Beck? He’d sound like an uncaring jerk if he called to ask about someone he was digging into so he could kill the people who helped turn his life into a living hell.

“Peter,” Pepper asked, sounding concerned. As Peter had been quiet for a while now which was rare for someone as manic as him. “Oh, um no we are, I am, fine forget it.” Pepper sighed softly then said, “I know you are trying to clear your name Peter. The stuff you need on Quentin Beck and people he could have had ties with… You can find it at the subway coin lockers at Herald Square I wish you luck, Peter.” Peter was left in silence and soon pulled the phone away to look at the hang up notification. Venom set the phone aside having held it the entire time after Peter had dropped it. 

**‘Are you okay?’** Peter shook his head. He was the furthest thing from alright. His apartment was a smoking crater and his Aunt was missing, where the hell could she be? Now he had two things he had to do: hunt down Quentin’s team and get a confession, but also find his aunt. Question was what was he going to do first?  **‘We say go after Quentin Beck’s crew. We believe your aunt would want us to clear our name first.’** “Yeah? But in the process our hands are going to get mired in blood,” he said. Venom sighed softly as they thought about this about the guilt Peter might feel after all was said and done. They could alter his brain a bit to convince him these people deserved no such thing as mercy. But, would their precious child and spider hate them for this after they’d come to realize what they’d done? Well perhaps if they did it in secret, but if they were up front about it then perhaps?  **‘Spider… We can remove the guilt you may feel. If you give us permission.’** Peter thought about this but eventually he shook his head no, he’d be unable to face Tony or Ben if he were to agree to killing. “No, no we aren’t going to kill them. We can scare them but we aren’t going to kill them,” Peter said shaking his head.

Venom bristled a bit at this at the no killing rule then shook his head sadly unfortunately their child wasn’t going to get much choice in this.  **‘That’s really a shame… we really wanted to get your permission for this. But, we are afraid that you don’t really have a choice in this. We are already well prepared for you to hate us for this. But we will eventually need to feed and your ethics are standing in our way. So we will need to make minor alterations. We hope in time you can forgive us, but we will not force you to do so.’** Peter froze as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him, what did Venom mean by that? Feeding, feeding on what? Why would they need to change his ethics to eat? He shook his head about to yell at Venom not to do it. When a screaming pain ran through his head causing him to hold it as he felt Venom move through it surgically cutting or moving pieces around. It felt like he had a splitting migraine as he tried fighting Venom off trying to remain as he was. “VENOM! Get out of my head,” he cried crumpling to his knees. Venom moved around Peter once more and rendered him unconscious fangs gnashing and drooling as he took in a deep breath. They were hungry and they really needed Peter to rest to accept and heal from the new change. It was regrettable that they had to do such a thing against their child’s wishes, but it was truly a necessary evil. After all they needed to feed on flesh and the guilt from being forced to do so would crush their child’s soul if their ethics were left as it was. They only made a slight alteration of only killing those of criminals who were three time offenders. Just like that earth sport baseball, three strikes and you're out, only instead of going to the dug out they’d be going to their stomach. 


End file.
